Jellicle Songs For Jellicle Cats
by ineffableeffableeffanineffable
Summary: Did you ever want to know how Rumpleteazer became one of Macavity's agents? Did you ever wonder Grizabella left the tribe? Did you ever want the Jellices to sing and dance to Lady Gaga? Fifteen short stories about the Jellicles based on different songs on my iPod.
1. The Winner Takes It All

**The Winner Takes It All - ABBA**

''Cass, please listen - this is important. I - ''

''I know what you're going to say Alonzo,'' the cream-and-brown told him, her expression both heartbroken and pitying. ''And I'm sorry, but I'm not doing this again ... never again. I won't make the same mistake twice.''

''I already said I was sorry Cass! Please, why can't you let it go? Give me a second chance? Please. I love you. I really love you and - ''

''Alonzo, _please_.'' There was a touch of desperation to her voice. ''Please stop bringing it up ... I don't want to talk about it. It makes me feel really upset, okay? I don't want to think about it ... about us. About **her**. I just want us to go back to being friends and you can chase after her, like you always wanted to. You're the winner in this whole game ... you can take it all. Just ... just go!''

**(I had started this with Tugger and Bombalurina but almost halfway through the song made it a Cassandra/Alonzo drabble)**


	2. It's a Fine Life

**It's a Fine Life - Oliver! 2009 Cast**

''Alright boys! We're coming in!''

The door burst open to reveal two queens, one black-and gold and the other scarlet with a white muzzle and stomach. They were both clutching sacks. Macavity looked up from his sheets and smirked when he saw his two agents. The rest of the toms in the room looked up at the two girls, their eyes wide and mouths slightly open.

''Demeter! Bombalurina!'' Macavity cried, walking over to the two queens and kissing both of them on the paws. ''How are my two favourite agents today!''

The two queens emptied out their sacks on the ground: a shower of gold and precious jewels fell from both of them. Macavity's smirk grew wider as he picked up one of the jewels. He held it up to the light with two of his claws, examining it with his bright yellow eyes.

''Excellent work ...'' he purred.

Demeter beamed at him. ''It took a while to get that one out of the bedroom - the old crone had the box right by her bedside.''

''I'm glad you got out of there okay ... '' he said, looking at her pointedly. He put his second paw under Demeter's chin and pulled her face up so their eyes met. He then stroked her chin, his eyes never moving away from her.

Bombalurina flattened her ears and let out a soft hiss, but Demeter was purring, enjoying the attention.

''Got any gin Mac?'' Bombalurina asked her boss, trying to get him away from her younger sister. Macavity looked annoyed but whipped his paw away from Demeter's face and walked back towards his desk, opening drawers and searching for a bottle of the requested drinks. Demeter looked slightly put out.

The toms standing around the table were still staring at the two queens: Macavity had a strict rule about keeping the toms and she-cats seperate so it was rare that they saw any queens.

''Here girls.'' Macavity said, holding up a green bottle. ''A gift from me.''

He tossed it over to them and Bombalurina caught it. She grinned at her boss and took her sister's paw and began walking towards the door. ''Thank you Mac!''

When the two of them got out of the room and away from Macavity's watching eyes, Bombalurina spun around to face her little sister. ''What are you playing at Demie?'' she hissed. ''Letting the boss run his paws all over you!''

Demeter looked away from her older sister. ''It's none of your business what I do with Macavity. I happen to like him and he happens to like me! You don't know anything!''

''Well, I know _something_. I know that girls like us ... we don't get the fairytale ending. We're criminals Demeter. We don't get the prince or the castle or happily ever after. Okay? The sooner you learn that the better. You have to get used to the fact that this is your life - and for the likes of us, it's a fine life!''

**(I re-started the song a few times which I know is cheating, but this was one I really wanted to write!)**


	3. Bella Notte

**Bella Notte - Lady and the Tramp**

''Oh this is the night, it's a beautiful night, and they call it _bella notte_ ...''

Griddlebone let out a dreamy sigh and closed her eyes, trying to lose herself in Growltiger's rich baritone. She grabbed onto his paw and he put his arm around her neck, closing the small gap of space between them.

Griddlebone opened her bright-blue eyes and looked up at Growltiger's face. His one yellow eye glowed and she couldn't help but think about how beautiful it was ... it made her think of the moon ... a round, yellow moon, lighting up the heavens.

''And they call it _bella notte _...'' she sang softly


	4. Castle On a Cloud

**Castle On a Cloud - Les Miserables: Original London Cast**

_There was a beautiful queen sitting on a stool. Her fur was long and white and she had bright blue eyes. She looked up and saw the trembling kitten in the doorway. She held out her arms and smiled at the child._

_The little white kitten ran into the queen's arms. She closed her eyes and breathed in her flowery scent, wanting to remember this feeling forever._

_The white queen started to sing to the child in a soft voice. She was singing a beautiful aria in a language the kitten didn't recognise. The kitten purred feeling perfectly content in her mother's embrace._

_''I love you very much.'' he mother whispered when she had finished the song._

That was when the white kitten woke up, alone in the darkness.

**(The kitten is obviously Victoria ... but can anyone tell me who the mother is? I tried to make it fairly obvious but I didn't name her because Victoria herself doesn't know it.)**


	5. Consider Yourself

**Consider Yourself - Oliver! 2009 Cast **

Mungojerrie examined the small calico kitten, who had called herself Rumpleteazer, with a gleam in his eyes. ''Ya know ... I know a respectable ol' tomcat who would be willin' ta take - ''

''Really?'' the she-kits eyes gleamed. ''Are you sure he won't mind?''

''Mind?'' Mungojerrie's eyes widened: he looked shocked, as though the thought had never even entered his head before. ''Of course not! Nah, as long as ya earn your keep he'll be glad ta take ya!''

Rumpleteazer narrowed her eyes: she looked very suspicious. ''Wha' do I hafta do ta earn my keep?'' she asked him.

''Nothin' much.'' Mungojerrie told her. ''Jus' some errands an' such ... an' ya get enough food, good company an' a bed ta sleep in at night! It's nothin' fancy ... bu' it's better than nothing!''

''Sounds like a good deal ta me!'' she exclaimed, her eyes shining. ''I'm in!''

He held his paw out to her. ''Come on then! I'll show ya the way and introduce ya!''

She looked surprised. ''What, jus' like that?' she asked. Mungojerrie nodded. ''It's as simple as that. Consider yourself well in, princess!''

Rumpleteazer's smile became even wider and she allowed the young tom to take her paw. ''Lead the way 'Jerrie!''

He grinned. ''Of course 'Teazer ... ya know, it's clear to me tha' the two of us are gonna get along very well.''

''As thick as theives.'' Rumpleteazer agreed.

**(Mungojerrie as Dodger ... I was mentally fangirling while writing this)**


	6. Don't Rain On My Parade

**Don't Rain On My Parade - Glee (Lea Michelle)**

''We will have auditions for this year's play, _Growltiger's Last Stand_, next week. Everyone must have a short scene from the show memorised so they can perform it and a song. If you are auditioning for Growltiger or Lady Griddlebone, you must also pair up with someone else for the opposite lead and sing either the aria or _The Ballad Of Billy McCaw _ for me.''

There was an outbreak of excited whispering. Jellylorum leaned over to her friend, Grizabella, her eyes shining. ''This is so exciting! I'm finally old enough to audition for Griddlebone.''

''That's great.'' Grizabella replied, her tone suggesting that it was anything but great. Grizabella had a beautiful voice but she knew that her father would never let her audition for a part in the play: she had only come to the meeting to give Jellylorum some moral support.

''Do you think that Gus would audition with me? He said that he wanted to be Growltiger ...'' Jellylorum's voice died away, as she thought about the tom she had been crushing on for the last six months ... and Grizabella had been in love with ever since she was a child.

Grizabella bared her teeth and forced a smile. ''I imagine he would. He's very sweet, he could never turn you down.''

Jellylorum beamed at her friend, before excusing herself to go and talk to Gus, who was talking to the director of the upcoming show.

_Someday_, Grizabella said to herself, _I'll be up on that stage, singing my heart out and everyone will clap. All of the toms will love me and I'll get all of the best parts with the best songs. Someday I'll show Jellylorum ... someday ..._

**(This one was hard to write because I don't really like this song anymore)**


	7. Things I'll Never Say

**Things I'll Never Say - Avril Lavigne**

''Etcetera, I ... ''

Gah! This is impossible. I've been at this for hours and I still haven't thought of a way how to tell Etcetera how I feel. I don't know how to talk to her ... she just has to _look_ at me and I suddenly can't think straight.

She is just ... so lovely. Everything about her is lovely - her high-pitched giggle, her stripy fur, her smile, the way her eyes light up when she's excited and the adorable thing she does when she'd pleased with something - she gets this really big grin on her face, jumps up and down and acts like she's pawing something in front of her.

I look at my reflection in the cracked piece of glass (I finally got Tugger and Bombalurina away from it). I try to smooth down my hair and clean myself up a bit, even though I groomed myself this morning. I can't help it ... Etcetera always looks so pretty and I just want to look my best around her.

Like it matters. She hardly notices me.

Maybe that's my own fault though. I don't really talk to her, in fear of embarrassing myself. I have to plan out every single ''Hello'' and ''How are you?'' to make sure it's good enough for her. I have thought of a million different ways to start a conversation with her but I end up stuttering and stumbling over my words and I forget everything I want to say and end up looking like I don't want to talk to her.

But I _do_ want to talk to her: I want to tell her how wonderful she is, how much I want to spend time with her, learn everything about her and above all, I want to tell her how much I love her: but those are things I'll never say to her.

_The things I'll never say ..._

I spotted a scrap of paper on the ground and an idea came into my mind

**(This was pretty much a prequal for my story ''Dearest Etcetera'' where Admetus writes Etcetera a love-letter. I had originally planned that story as a short series but scrapped the idea because I wanted to leave Etcetera's reaction up to the reader. This is probably what the prequal would have been like)**


	8. Shadowland

**Shadowland - The Lion King: Original Broadway Cast**

The sky was grey and full of dark clouds. The Jellicle Junkyard was completely silent after the battle with Macavity and his henchcats. A couple of cats managed to pull themselves up off the ground but many more cats lay motionless on the hard ground, covered in wounds and bathed in blood. The surviving cats let out wails of anguish, laying their eyes on their deceased loved ones.

One of the dead cats was a small black kitten, with two red holes in her head instead of eyes. A silver she-cat clutched her close, sobbing into her fur.

A ginger queen with tiger stripes and leopard spots walked up to her friend, her green eyes full of sympathy. She stooped down and put her paw on the crying silver she-cats shoulder.

''The Everlasting Cat will welcome her and she'll be honoured for her bravery.'' she whispered.

The silver-she cat shook her head, tears rolling down her face and dripping onto her daughter's dead body. ''I don't care!'' she wailed. ''It isn't fair Jenny, she was only a child - my darling little Emoria!''

'Grizabella, please listen to - ''

Grizabella stood up, rocking her child back in forth. ''I can't stay here Jenny. What if Macavity comes back and kills the rest of my family? I won't risk it: I'm leaving the Junkyard. I've been thinking about it for a long time, ever since the whole ordeal with Demeter. This ... this just helped me make up my mind.''

''Grizabella, you know the rules!'' Jennyanydots protested. ''If you leave the Jellicles ... you won't be able to come back. You won't be part of the tribe - I won't be able to see you again. And what about Gus? Could you really leave him? He loves you!''

''Goodbye Jenny.'' Grizabella said simply. She laid a kiss on her daughter's head, put her in Jenny's arms and limped out of the Junkyard without looking back.

**(I was planning on writing a Grizabella one-shot based on this song anyway, so I had a lot of stuff already planned out!)**


	9. Reviewing The Situation

**Reviewing the Situation - Oliver! 2009 Cast**

Macavity was sitting back in his chair, the light of the fire making his yellow eyes and ginger fur look as though it were part of the fire itself. He stared into the flames, watching them dance, and thought about his situation.

One of his new henchcats had let some information slip and now he and his tribe were being chased by Scotland Yard. He had already drove them all out of his various safehouses and given them missions - The newcomers , Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, had been told to go Jellicle Junkyard and hope that Macavity's idiotic brother decided to let them stay: nobody would suspect Jellicles as criminals and it would be useful to have some spies there.. Demeter and her sister, Bombalurina, were working underground and Griddlebone had been sent out to cause some distractions, by commiting some petty crimes - vandalism, theft, murder ... all kitten's play to an agent as talented as her. The rest of his henchcats were scattered all around London.

He was alone, lurking in his lair and watching as the fire's glow began to diminish.

He let out a sigh: _I'm getting too old for this sort of thing ..._


	10. Tell Me On a Sunday

**Tell Me On a Sunday - Song and Dance (Sarah Brightman)**

Bombalurina was curled up in her bed: her beautiful eyes were bloodshot, her usually perfectly-groomed fur was a wreck and the state of her hair made her look as though she had been dragged through a bush.

_How could he do this?_ she thought _He knows how much I love him ... why am I sto stupid? He's The Rum Tum Tugger! He's the biggest firt in the Junkyard ... why did I think I was different from any other queen? ... but he told me that I __**was**__ different ... that he loved me ..._

A single tear rolled down her cheek and landed on her pillow.

She wondered how he'd break the news to her: she hoped he'd take the time to let her down easy, not make excuses or drag it out so that it would hurt more than it had too. She hoped that he'd take her somewhere nice and tell her there. On a Sunday. A Sunday would be nice.

_Tell me on a Sunday, Tugger ..._ she thought, _Please ..._


	11. I Just Can't Wait To Be King

**I Just Can't Wait To Be King - The Lion King: Original Broadway Cast**

''Dad says that _I'll _be the Jellicle Leader when I'm old enough!'' Macavity announced, puffing out his chest. His brothers, Munkustrap and Tugger, rolled their eyes but Macavity didn't notice. There was a dangerous gleam in his eyes.

''I'm gonna be the mightiest leader the Jellicles have ever seen!'' he bragged. ''If anyone crosses me - well, they'd better beware.''

''Well, I've never seen a leader with quite so little hair!'' Tugger smirked, fluffing up his own fabulous mane: even though he was only a kitten, he had more hair than most adult cats.

Macavity ignored him and continued to talk, ''Everyone will do what I say - and if they don't, I'll excecute them!''

Munkustrap looked over at his brother. ''I don't think you're allowed to do - ''

''I don't need advice from silly little kittens!'' Macavity hissed. ''As I was saying, I will do anything and everything I want to do ... It will be great! I can't wait to be leader ... and Demeter will be my mate.'' he added.

''What?!'' Munkustrap looked distraught at the idea of his older brother being with the she-kit he was crushing on.

''Or Bombalurina.''

''Oh no way! Not cool Mac!'' Tugger cried. ''Everyone knows that Bomba is only interested in The Rum Tum Tugger.'' he bragged.

Macavity ignored both of his younger (by a couple of minutes) brothers. ''I can't wait to be leader!'' he exclaimed.


	12. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow - Avril Lavigne**

Demeter's face was buried into Munkustrap's chest, her tears dripping onto his white belly-fur. Munkustrap tightened his grip around the distressed she cat and turned his face down to her and placed a kiss on top of her head.

''I promise you Demeter, that everything will be okay. I won't let him hurt you ever again - I mean it.'' he whispered.

Demeter looked up into his comforting yellow gaze and tried to make herself believe his promise: but she couldn't. No matter what he said, Macavity ended up hurting her. She knew that Munkustrap didn't mean to break his promises; he had to protect all of the Jellicles from Macavity and make sure that everyone was safe.

But she couldn't help feeling angry at him anyway.

**(I find Munkustrap/Demeter hard to write so sorry about how short and awful it was)**


	13. He's a Tramp

**He's a Tramp - Lady and the Tramp (Peggy Lee)**

He looked at the scarlet queen and winked at her. ''Thanks for the great time, babe.'' he purred.

With that, he got up from the bed and sauntered out the door of her den.

''_What a tom_!'' Bombalurina said breathlessly.

The Rum Tum Tugger had walked into her den, without invitation, earlier that evening. Bombalurina knew what he was looking for and was only to happy to give it to him ... after all, she wanted it too. He was **incredible** in bed.

And she wasn't stupid - she knew that he wasn't in love her or anything, that he'd be flirting with another lucky queen tomorrow. She knew that he was a flirt, a heart-breaker, a playboy ... but she loved him anyway!


	14. I'll Try

**I'll Try - Jonata Brooke**

''Why don't any you understand?!'' Jemima screamed. Her eyes were wide and full of unshed tears, her ears were flattened back and she was trembling. ''I'm sick of being treated like a child! I'm sick of you all seeing me as the innocent kitten who can see magic all around me, because she doesn't exist anymore! Don't you get it? Everything has changed ... everything ... ''

The young she-cat crumpled to the ground, landing on her hands and knees. Tears started to roll down her face and onto the ground and she let out little choked sobs. The rest of the Jellicles watched her, in a state of shock. They didn't know what had brought this on ... one minute Jemima had been completely silent, the next, she was on the floor, crying.

''I'm trying so hard.'' she wailed. ''Everlasting Cat, how I've tried ... ''


	15. Born This Way

**Born This Way - Lady Gaga**

The Jellicles were scattered around the stage, some in groups of three, some in a line, some standing by themselves. They were all wearing white t-shirts and had their backs to the ''audiance''

There were three cats standing at the front of the stage: Mistoffelees, Victoria and Plato.

The three of them turned around and began to speak;

_''It doesn't matter if you love him ... or a capital H - I - M.''_

The toms raised their arms and Victoria continued to speak.

_''Just put your paws up ... cause you were born this way baby.'_

The three teenage cats spun around to reveal the words printed on their t-shirts - **EDWARD CULLEN, STUCK-UP, OBSESSIVE.**

Mistoffelees walked down the left of the stage, Plato to the right and Victoria to the middle. They were replaced by two new cats - Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer.

Or **KLEPTO #1 **and **KLEPTO #2**

They sang the first verse, and when the chours came up, everyone turned around and began to sing.

_''I'm beautiful in my way, cause God makes no mistakes, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!''_

_''Don't hide yourself in regret, just love yourself and you're set, I'm on the right track baby I was born this way!_

The two calicos ran back to hold hands with two black striped cats, Coricopat and Tantomile. Their t-shirts read **PRETENTIOUS #1 **and **PRETENTIOUS #2**.

Cassandra - **SNOB **- and Exotica - **MISS NOBODY **- ran up to sing the _''Don't be a drag, just be a Queen.'' _

Gus, Skimbleshanks and Bustopher Jones - **MELODRAMATIC**, **NEAT-FREAK **and **FAT **- walked up to center stage and sang the the first part of the second verse together. Jennyanydots - **WORKAHOLIC **- and Jellylorum - **MISS PRISS** - walked up to join them.

Jemima - **MIDGIT **- sang the second part, with Admetus - **INSIGNIFICANT **- joining her for the Latin line.

Then, Tugger - **SEX ADDICT** - Alonzo - **HUGE FLIRT** - and Tumblebrutus - **PIRATE **- moved into the middle of the stage. They put their arms out, and linked them in a complicated way. They bent down, and Etcetera - **FANATICAL **- ran down the stage and up onto their arms. The boys quickly stood up and Etcetera managed to jump off, and do a tumble in mid-air. Then Electra - **INVISIBLE **- ran up and did the same. Pouncival - **CLUELESS **- began thrusting his hips, trying to imitate Tugger.

_''Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way Baby, I was born this way Ooh, there ain't no other way, baby, I was born this way I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way.''_

Munkustrap - **OVERPROTECTIVE** - Demeter - **PARONOI - MACAVITY! - **and Bombalurina - **TART - **began to sing

_''Don't be drag, just be a queen Whether you're broke or evergreen You're black, white, beige, chola descent You're Lebanese, you're orient''_

_''Whether life's disabilities Left you outcast, bullied or teased Rejoice and love yourself today 'Cause baby, you were born this way''_

_''No matter gay, straight or bi Lesbian, transgendered life I'm on the right track, baby I was born to survive.''_

_''No matter black, white or beige Chola or orient made I'm on the right track, baby I was born to be brave.''_

_I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey!_

_I was born this way hey! I was born this way hey! I'm on the right track baby I was born this way hey!_

_Same DNA, but born this way._

_Same DNA, but born this way. _

**(I cheated with this one two: on my other account I wrote a fanfiction for a different fandom with this song so I just took that fic and changed it around a little ... but I would have ended up writing the exact same thing anyway)**


End file.
